


Raging Blue Sea

by projectibris



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 04:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16298351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectibris/pseuds/projectibris
Summary: Blue's gonna be okay, and everyone takes a brief pause.





	Raging Blue Sea

Blue purred, her muscles relaxing with every shush and soft word that echoed in Owen's chest. The bullet had been removed, and Zia had confirmed it; the raptor would be okay. Everyone celebrated quietly, Claire even letting out a tear as her lips curled in a smile. Owen let out a sigh of relief, trying his best to let the tension leave his own body. But even then, he would always worry. He had spent so long suffocating his fear for Blue, and trying to let everything go, but all the memories had rushed back in that moment. That first hand feeding with her, and training in the nursery, all the way to the girls’ graduation to live food, and their final battle together. 

 

The boat rocked, and Blue hissed. The raptor trainer, with a hand on her shoulder, could feel her tense back up. Wiping a tear from his eye, he moved around the table, leaning over her and gently pressing his forehead against her neck. “You did good, Blue.” He whispered, hoping that, under the creaking of the boat and yelling of the mercenaries, his vulnerable words were masked. “I'm so proud of you.” 

 

He pulled away, and stood up straight. Claire was beside him, and with a sympathetic look in her eyes, she put her hand on Owen's back. She did hear what the man had said to his raptor, but knew to not make any mention of it. After all, if Owen was to let anyone hear it, it would be Claire. 

 

He gave her a subtle smile, ”Thank you.”

 

“Thank  _ you.” _ She said, and after everything that had happened today, he knew what she meant.

 

A couple feet away, Franklin and Zia held each other tightly, exchanging their anxieties now that situations had calmed on the boat. “I thought you had died!” They said. Claire, who had known these two for about a year now, had rarely seen them be this genuine with each other. Parting ways with Owen, she joined them in the hug, giggling tearfully into Zia's shoulder. 

 

Owen watched Blue for another moment, waiting, as her eyelids drooped slowly, for her to slip into a quick rest. Once she had, Owen turned to notice Franklin gesturing towards him. 

 

“C’mon, man.” Franklin said quietly, still locked in the tight embrace of Zia, and now, Claire. “Get in here.”

 

Playfully rolling his eyes, Owen lumbered over, arms outstretched. He was able to wrap his arms around all three of them, and it was then that he let out a warm chuckle. 

 

-

 

A couple hours passed as Blue came in and out of sleep. They all four did their best to keep her calm, all the while trying their best to stay awake, by recalling the events of today without attracting the attention of the mercenaries. Owen found a comfortable enough seat by the far side of the shipping container they were all in. Claire and Franklin joined him, while Zia curled up on a crate close to Blue. As time passed, they all admitted how absurdly exhausted they were. They agreed to take a quick nap; one of them was supposed to keep watch, though none of them could decide on who, before they started to nod off. Claire found an extremely comfortable spot, resting her head on Owen's chest, and Franklin slipped into a deep sleep with his head on Owen's thigh. 

 

Though they all caught a brief moment of peace, there was a worming sensation in their collected guts that told them they were in for an evening that would provoke chaos. Chaos could only describe where they were, where the dinosaurs were, and where they were all headed. Everything was changing, and that, among many awful things, could be felt in the thick air. 

 

But if nothing else, Owen was here with Blue. He was providing comfort for someone else, and promised protection to them all. Claire was still alive, which meant she could still try. She knew she was with the most important people in her life, and that, no matter what, that meant she would be okay. For a couple hours, they rested.

 

\-----

End

**Author's Note:**

> Zia: shut up , you twink
> 
> Owen: I'm A Bear, I'm A BEAR!!!!
> 
> Zia: you wish you were a bear
> 
> Claire: Hey settle down!!!!!!


End file.
